V1.0.0.128
|Related = * 1.0.0.128 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.127 |Next = V1.0.0.129 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until November 7th. * The following skin was released with this patch, but is not available for purchase yet. * PVP.net v1.47 * You will now receive a message if your stats are going to be delayed. * Custom Games will now sort properly. League of Legends v1.0.0.128 英雄 * : ** Shyvana strikes twice on her next attack. Both attacks trigger On-Hit effects and Fury of the Dragonborn effects. ** Dragon Form: Twin Bite cleaves all units in front of Shyvana. * : ** Shyvana deals magic damage per second to nearby enemies and her Movement Speed is greatly increased for 3 seconds. Shyvana's Movement Speed bonus is reduced over time. ** Dragon Form: Burnout scorches the earth, continuing to damage enemies that stand on it. * : ** Shyvana unleashes a fireball that deals magic damage and shreds the target's Armor for 4 seconds. ** Dragon Form: Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. * (Ultimate): ** Active: Shyvana transforms into a dragon and takes flight to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are knocked toward her target location. ** Passive: Shyvana reinforces her scales, increasing her Armor and Magic Resist. Defensive bonuses are doubled in Dragon Form. * (Innate): ** Shyvana's melee attacks enhance her abilities. ** Twin Bite - Reduces the cooldown by 0.5 seconds. ** Burnout - Extends the duration by 1 second to a maximum of 6 seconds. ** Flame Breath - Deals 20% of the ability's damage to debuffed targets. ** Dragon's Descent - Attacks generate 2 Fury and Shyvana passively gains Fury over time while in human form. * Range increased to 125 from 100. * : base damage reduced to 20/60/100/140/180 from 20/65/110/155/200. * : activation radius reduced to 135 from 150. * : ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Armor and magic resistance per stack reduced to 3 from 4 at max level. (?) * : extra damage per additional projectile reduced to 30% from 35%. * : missile speed increased to 1600 from 1500. * : ** It now breaks crowd control effects upon activation. ** Duration changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from 5/6.5/8. * Fixed a bug that caused her to stop moving after certain commands. * Fixed a bug that caused and to temporarily leave dead unpathable minions behind. * Fixed a bug that caused her collision radius to be improperly calculated. * Rewrote his , , and champion tips for more clarity. * will now still critically strike even if you break stealth (ie: to cast ). * : ** Base damage reduced to 35/50/65/80/95 from 35/55/75/95/115. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. ** Activation range reduced to 300 from 350. ** Cast range increased to 425 from 400. * : ** Fixed a bug where Shaco's clone wouldn't trigger 's passive. * : mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 45/50/55/60/65. * : cooldown increased to 75/65/55 from 60/50/40. * ** Total attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display critical strikes or benefit from life steal. * ** Casting it no longer instantly shows a reduction in his mana bar to enemies. ** Fixed a bug where his stealth state did not ignore unit collision. ** Improved general behavior and placement - the Decoy should now more accurately mimic Wukong's previous position and behavior. ** Wukong is now pushed forward slightly when using Decoy, rather than the Decoy being pushed back from Wukong's position. * . ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/35/40/45/50 % from 20/25/30/35/40 %. ** Attack speed bonus duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. Dominion * Respawn time adjustments are now +2/-2 seconds regardless of the size in score difference. * Crystal Scar's aura armor penetration reduced to 12% from 15%. * Personal Score reward for assisting in capturing or neutralizing a point increased to 25 from 10. * has been changed to be an untargeted spell, similar to . It will only become castable when in range of an eligible Capture Point. * Fixed the channel time display for capturing the central runes to match the actual capture time. The actual time to capture is unchanged. * Fixed a bug where capture points could be moved off of their platforms. * Fixed a crash when audio was disabled. 物品 : * Updated tooltip to be more clear that its Passive ability grants vision of stealthed units. * Updated the targeting cursor, particle, and vision debuff. Undocumented Changes PVP.Net * The free to play champions that you own now don't have any notice on them being "free to play" in the champion select screen, the unowned ones still do. * When selecting a champion's skin, owned skins now have a blue border, as opposed to the grey of unowned skins. 英雄 * Now has a new run animation under the effect of . * now changes colour according to the skin being used. * will now mark enemies with their sight reduced with an icon above them. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.128 pl:V1.0.0.128